earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Narnia
Description Narnia was the 42th town founded on Terra Nova, created by Mkle. Located on the Dominican Republic, where he made his first town on EarthMc classic. Narnia only sought new members when more chunks needed to be claimed. History Testing Phase Mkle, joining the new map on the day yellow donators were allowed to play, already knew what he wanted to do. Thanks to Beltira aka Demon, he was allowed to travel to the Dominican Republic by teleporting to Avalon located on the Eastern side of Cuba. As soon as Mkle found a flat place on the Island right of Cuba, he started digging which is where Narnia is now located. Trading Deals Narnia has been constantly trading with people from all around the world. Establishing long-term trade deals with nearby towns such as South Florida, owned by Vented. Nation A few days before yellow donators were allowed to enter the testing phase of Terra Nova, NSaurio contacted Mkle if he was going to play on the new map. Hoping that he would get Mkle to join Spain, which ultimately did not work out as Mkle already had history with Spain on EarthMc Classic. On 11/12/18, Narnia officially joined the newly established nation of Panama. Though, Narnia was already officialy joined Panama prior to the 12th of November. Turtles On 11/13/18 President of Panama handed Mkle 2 very precious turtle eggs to breed. Mkle raced through the mountains of Cordillera Oriental and into the nether to bring back the eggs back to his town to breed. Once in his town, he quickly built a glass box to protect the eggs while they are hatching from any outside threats. Mkle also hired 5 iron golems to protect the eggs through their whole life. = The murder of loved pets On the morning of November 15th, 2018. Mkle woke up, only to find that Adam and Eve have been stolen and most likely slaughtered. Someone was able to enter the glass cage the turtles were in using a boat block glitch, many players know about. Distruaght with the murder of Adam and Eve, Mkle swam frantically on the beach to check on Synargle (the dolphin guardian of the beach.) He failed to find Syn. Already knowing what has occured; the murder of his beloved pets. Buildings Already having future plans, Mkle decided to make a 6x6 chunk circle. Hoping to send a message to all that he has officially laid claim to the DominicanRepublic. The circle, in the future will be built into a spiraling skyscraper. Stairs to Narnia, if you may. Other small buildings have also been built, but will be most likely destroyed in the future to make way for grandeur things to come. (11/14/18) - Graveyard ; built by TheKidsTeam. Economics Narnia has established trading relations with nearby towns as well as players from all over the world. Mkle is buying 2 gold ores for 3 gold ingots. Trading relations have been established with the towns; * South_Florida ; Owned by Vented * Gonave ; Owned by superkooldude99 * Avalon ; Owned by demon7913 * etc... Wars / Raids A warning to all : Narnia is a peaceful township however, if you do so wish to mess with us in anyway then you will be having a meeting with the Grim Repear. Mkle has helped in foreingh affiars with Italia and France. Italia, when minecraftghandi attacked them for fun. Frace, when watergod and 19water attacked them for fun - heat(#) switched sides in the middle of the battle realizing that they were islamists. Category:Towns